Spirit Medium
by DragonKRZ
Summary: Hanna Asakura, sister to Yoh and Hao Asakura, joins the group. She has brown hair and eyes, her spirit guardian is Mai Yoroki. She wants to become the Shaman King, but everyone else wants that as well. But, what is it about her that draws praise from everybody? What is it about her that draws a certain black-haired boy to her? What secrets could she be hiding? Im not sure on rating
1. Hanna Asakura

Spirit Medium

DragonKRZ: I came up with this a while back and I just decided to post this story up, so thanks for reading!

I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters except for my OC'S. I

Hanna Asakura

"It's getting colder, Lady Hanna," Mai Yoroki said to her companion, "Maybe you should set up camp now." Mai was worried for her companion. Since she was a ghost, the cold did not affect her a lot, unlike her companion. "I'm n-not c-cold," thirteen-year-old Hanna stuttered as she turned to face her guardian ghost. Hanna was a shaman, one of the best the patch tribe had ever seen! Hanna had long brown hair with bangs, chocolate brown eyes, and porcelain like skin. All she had on was a pair of dark blue jeans, a black blouse underneath a thin black sweater. In addition, of course she was carrying her sword, well Mai's sword. Mai's sword was unlike any other sword it was swift yet powerful and accurate. Her friend Mosuke had made it for her; it only had another equal, which was Amidamaru's sword. At the very end of the sword where the hilt ended there were to red thick strings; one for each of her friends who died on the same night.

"You are practically freezing, Lady Hanna," Mai insisted. "I am n-not, besides just a little bit more and we reach that house or whatever it is," Hanna replied pointing up ahead, "Y-you d-don't h-have to call m-me L-lady H-Hanna." "Alright, but don't blame me when you are sneezing all over the place," Mai responded, completely ignoring Hanna's last comment. Mai had dark brown eyes and hair, her features reflected her great strength, but they could also show her soft side. Mai was such a great samurai in her past life that she fought alongside Amidamaru, a one-man army! Mai's dark brown eyes danced around the scene before her. Trees' casting dark shadows, as the sun was setting of into the distance, the eerie rustling of the wind that would have made a normal human terrified.

"Lady Hanna, I sense more than one powerful spirit up ahead," Mai cautioned, not wanting her young master getting hurt. "It better not be **him** again," Hanna said clearly now as her voice dripped with anger, her eyes narrowing. "Too bad there is only one way to find out," Hanna said as she smiled up at Mai, Hanna was always so carefree, laidback, and happy that it spooked Mai sometimes. Hanna could also be witty and tough, but she usually was carefree. A few moments later and they saw that the building up ahead was an inn.

This was strange, Hanna thought, 'an inn so far from the city?' Hanna looked at the inn again, it wasn't spanking new but the sign that was hung from a post in front clearly had the words 'Fire Inn' crossed out and on the side it said 'ASAKURA'. At that, Hanna's heart started to race wildly, "Mai, I think we found him!" "What if it's not him," Mai said, still worried about all of the powerful ghosts she sensed. "No, I'm absolutely sure it's him," Hanna said as she started to run towards the front of the inn. "Wait, be careful, Lady Hanna." Mai quickly floated next to her master. Hanna eagerly walked up to the door and knocked.

Anna got up, seemingly the only one who heard the knocking over the bickering of the boys. Anna was fourteen years old with black obsidian eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and porcelain skin. She was glad for the knocking, her head was starting to hurt and frankly, she was getting bored. Anna was not one to be content in group parties or festivities. As Anna opened the door she instantly recognized the girl standing there, she smirked as she said, "So you survived the two years on your own."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy," the girl on the other side of the door replied. "Glad you made it, then," Anna continued before turning around and signaling for the girl to come in. The girl gladly stepped inside out of the cold, as she looked around she saw that the inn was newer on the inside than she had expected. Anna led her companion to the dining room where the boys were still talking quite loudly, the girl recognized Tamura Tamao, a shoulder length pink haired twelve-year-old girl, talking quietly to a blue haired girl.

"A-HEM," Anna said getting everyone's attention at once. "Look who decided to stop by," She continued as she walked away from the girl taking her seat in the process. It was so quiet you could have heard a piece of paper hit the ground, "Seriously, Yoh," the girl said staring directly at the dark brown haired fourteen-year-old boy. The boy's face looked even more puzzled than before. "Ugh, you don't have the faintest clue of who she is, do you," Anna said almost glaring at Yoh, whose handsome face was overflowing with confusion. "I'm your sister-"Hanna," Yoh said everything coming back to him now. He got up to hug his baby sister. Every single face in that room, with the exception of Anna and Tamura, turned to shock.

After the siblings embraced, Yoh announced, "This is my sister Asakura Hanna." Then the commotion started, the first words were out of blue haired Ainu that was sitting next to Yoh, "What? You can't be his sister you're too pretty." Hanna was about to retort with something before she saw who was sitting next to a short brown haired boy. "Well, if it isn't Tao Ren," Hanna said smugly. Everybody gasped and turned to look at the golden eyed boy who had a scowl on his face…

How did they know each other?

DragonKRZ: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Even more Introductions

Spirit Meduim

DragonKRZ: Here's the second chapter, I apologize it took too long to make the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Credit goes to the (lucky) rightful owner.

* * *

More introductions.

"Well, if it isn't Tao Ren," Hanna said smugly. If the faces in the room had showed shock before, now they were just about choking in it. "Ugh, I should have known you two were siblings," the handsome fourteen-year-old with the black hair responded, "The same grin and almost matching attitudes." "You and Jun have little similarities as well, Tao," Hanna retorted as Ren glared at her in response. "You two know each other," Yoh asked, with curiosity clear in his voice. "Who cares if they know each other, well not exactly, but that's not the point right now. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister," the short brown haired boy exclaimed. "I wasn't sure I was going to see her until the Shaman tournament started, Manta," Yoh replied to his short friend. The short boy with the ghostly white skin and brown hair, whose name Hanna learned was Manta, nodded in response, as if understanding everything just like that.

"How do you and Ren know each other? I'm Pirika Usui by the way and that's my brother Horohoro," The girl with the blue hair said pointing at the other blue haired person in the room. She was twelve, wearing a pink jacket and a short black skirt, her brother, Horohoro, was fourteen years old with a cute face. "Nice to meet you," Hanna responded, "and it's a long story." "We have more than enough time," Pirika, said with too much interest that it annoyed Hanna. "Well, um, the hot springs are ready for if you want to take a dip," Tami said shyly, trying to offer Hanna a way out. Hanna knew what Tami was trying to do and smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, C'mon lets go guys," Yoh said as he got up, forgetting about all the commotion, and walked towards the back yard. Ren and Manta followed him; Ren just wanted to get out of that room while Manta had many questions for Yoh.

Horohoro on the other hand was somewhat reluctant to leave, taking a backwards glance at Hanna before he left, thinking that she was not looking. 'I have to do something about that' Hanna thought annoyed at the way Horohoro had looked at her. "So, how have you been Tami, Anna," Hanna said before Pirika got another chance to press for information. "The same," Anna responded not caring what Hanna made of it. "Oh well, it's been great for me," Tami replied, "How are things going for you?" "Fine I guess. So why don't you tell me about yourself, since I'm new here, Pirika," Hanna asked turning her attention to the blue haired girl. "Well, I am an Ainu, like my brother," Pirika, stated taking full pride in what she was saying.

That was the kind of gloating that Hanna hated in people, people just thinking they were better than everyone else was. "Ok, what is an Ainu," Hanna said trying to disguise the sarcasm in her voice as curiosity. Thankfully, Pirika took the bait, "An Ainu, if you didn't know, is a person who comes from the tribe up in the north. Ainu try to work together with nature," Pirika said stumped, "Well enough about me, who is your guardian ghost anyways?" "Alright, hey Mai, come say hi to Anna, Tami, and Pirika," Hanna was staring directly at Pirika as she said this. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Pirika. It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Anna, Lady Tami," Mai said as she materialized behind Hanna. Anna nodded, acknowledging Mai, while Tami blushed, not used to 'Lady Tami'. "Oh a human ghost," Pirika said sure of herself, "My brother's earth spirit, Kory, could beat you. Why am I called 'Miss' and not 'Lady' like Anna and Tami?

"First of all, only Asakura or future Asakura and very close friends of the Asakura are called Lady or Lord by the guardian ghosts of the Asakura. Of course, Mai is much more than a guardian ghost; she is my friend. In addition, she/they have the choice of using or not using those tittles, as do all ghosts. Second of all, I highly doubt your brother could defeat me," Hanna said practically lecturing Pirika. There was tension in the air as the two girls tried to stare each other down, eventually Hanna won, with a triumphant smirk. Mai retreated to the memorial tablet Hanna kept close to her at all times.

"So, where were you that I've never seen you before," Pirika said, playing nice after the lecturing she received. "Well, I was on my own for the last two years, until six months ago I decided to look for my brother," Hanna replied, not wanting any further problems. "Oh," Pirika continued, "Who trained you to be a shaman." "My grandmother was training me to become an Itako, like Anna, but then I became friends with Mai, so here I am." "Interesting, when did you start your training?" "Originally with my grandfather, at age four, then with my grandmother at age six," Hanna said, feeling as if Pirika was trying to see how powerful she was. "Does your grandmother happen to be called Kino," Pirika asked, now with real curiosity in her eyes. "Yes, how did you know," Hanna asked puzzled. "Anna made her point of being trained under the watchful eye of Kino Asakura," Pirika said, suspiciously eyeing Hanna and Anna.

"Well it's time for me to go. Tami can you tell Horohoro to be back tomorrow at camp by ten or else he will be doing extra training, please," Pirika asked standing up. "Sure," Tami responded still looking down at her kukri board deep in thought. Soon Pirika was out the door and everything went quiet, Anna was sewing, Tami was trying to do something, and Hanna was just there. 'Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable, Mai' Hanna telepathically told Mai. That was one of Hanna's many gifts as well as being able to peer into people's thoughts for short instances. It's quite alright, I know you meant well' Mai thought. 'Thank you for forgiving me, now what do you say about coming out of your tablet to come talk with Anna or Tami' 'Alright'. Soon Mai appeared before Anna, almost startling her.

"You should watch were you appear Mai, I am an Itako," Anna said turning back to her sewing. "Of course, Lady Anna, I was wondering, will Hanna have to train with Lord Yoh or not," Mai asked, looking for an excuse as to why she appeared. 'How do you know Yoh does training," Anna asked suspiciously. "Amidamaru told me while ago," Mai sheepishly confessed. "Oh that's right you know each other," Anna mussed, as if she was thinking of using that as blackmail, "It's up to Hanna, she already went through my training, as well as Kino's training." "What if I help you improve my brother's training instead," Hanna asked, trying to find a way not to endure Anna's brutal training again.

"Ohm, that could work," Anna replied a smile creeping up her lips. Anna wasn't one to smile a lot, even when that smile was evil. Hanna was about the only person that could make Anna smile or laugh so hard that tears came to her eyes. "Okay, now that that is settled, what are you doing Tami," Hanna asked turning towards her pink haired friend. "I'm trying to figure out this vision I got, it's not working well. Maybe I should ask Ponchi or Conchi," Tami spoke deep in thought, her eyes never once leaving her board. "Did someone say our names," Ponchi and Conchi said as they appeared in the room. These two were Tami's temporary spirit allies they were nature spirits that were supposed to be strong, but they were old men at heart.

Conchi and Ponchi's jaws dropped seeing Hanna and hurriedly rushed to her side, in the process somehow asking for a kiss. Just before they could reach Hanna, Mai pulled out her sword between them and Hanna and menacingly said, "Don't lay a finger on Lady Hanna," which was a good thing because Hanna was about to kill them for acting like that towards her, especially considering she was an Asakura. "And who are you," Ponchi annoyingly asked. "I am Mai Yoroki," Mai said eyes still warily on them. "You should be more respectful towards Mai. She is a lot stronger than you and is you're superior," Hanna told the two spirits between teeth, "And you should be respectful to an Asakura."

Ponchi and Conchi started to laugh, however they did not hear Hanna when she said she was an Asakura, they might have been nature spirits, but they were dumb, "You can't be stronger than us!" That did it; Hanna stepped around Mai and stepped on both Ponchi and Conchi like Anna did many times before, "As I said you should be more respectful to an Asakura." Kneeling down, she told them, "especially me, if you don't know, I am Asakura Hanna." "L-lady Hanna, we didn't recognize you," Conchi stammered as he wobbly got up and helped Ponchi to his feet, both spirits were injured. Hanna could be scary if she chose to. Anna smirked at the scene before her, Hanna often reminded her of herself for some reason. Tami seemed not to notice what had happened and was still looking at her board.

Then the boys came back into the dining room, instead of their normal clothes, they were wearing robes; their hair wet from the springs. "What happened here," Manta asked pointing towards the two injured spirits. "They were being disrespectful towards Mai and me," Hanna replied plainly as if it all made sense from that comment. "Is Mai your guardian ghost," Yoh asked. "Yeah, but she has known Amidamaru for a longer time," Hanna replied as she turned to the ghost with the black eyes, samurai outfit, and silver hair color. "What," almost everyone in the room asked at the same time, except for Anna who was bored, Tami who was still concentrated on her work, Hanna who was smirking, and finally yet importantly Ren whose eyes flickered with curiosity for a second then went back to looking bored.

"You know her," Yoh asked curious for Amidamaru's response. "Yes, Lord Yoh, since we were working for the same person," Amidamaru replied. "Until, I was sent off to a different region," Mai added. "Wow, so you are a samurai as well," Yoh responded somewhat inspired by Mai. "And I am guessing that Amidamaru is your guardian ghost," Hanna asked. "Yup," Yoh responded getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. The two samurai were soon engrossed in their own conversation that no one wanted to interrupt with their questions.

"Who is your guardian ghost," Hanna said turning towards Horohoro, wondering if his guardian ghost was as powerful as Pirika had said. "Oh yes before I forget, Pirika told me to tell you to get back to camp before ten or else you will be doing more training," Tami quoted to Horohoro, this time looking up from her board, her cheeks flushed a pink hue. She still was not used to talking to Yoh's friends. "Thanks for telling me, Tami," Horohoro responded, smiling at Tami. "Kory, you there," Horohoro asked looking around for his spirit ally. Soon enough a tiny spirit appeared in front of him. "Hanna this is Kory, Kory this is Hanna, Yoh's sister," Horohoro gladly introduced them "Awe, she is so cute," Hanna mussed, making the tiny Minusian blush. "I won't even as you who your guardian ghost is, Tao, because I know it's Bason," Hanna said looking past Ren,

"How have you been Bason?" "Quite alright," Bason replied unsure of whether he should speak with Hanna or not. Bason was a Chinese warlord who is very powerful, and was now Ren's spirit ally. Ren rolled his eyes at her friendliness and stared out the window and into the neighboring forest. "You never did tell us how you met Ren," Yoh said coming back in with a bottle of orange juice and a few cups. Ren's eyes flickered to Hanna's face and back out the window.

"Well, back when I started to look for you I was somewhere in the mountains of China, where Anna and Grandma left me close to China. Anyway, I was traveling over here to Japan, but I did not know which direction to go and consequently Mai did not either or she was just following Grandmother's advice to her to not help me so I could get stronger." "Did that not make you stronger," Mai jokingly argued, popping into the conversation. "Can't argue with that," Hanna replied smiling at Mai, "Well anyway I was kind of lost and I stumbled across the Tao _**residence**_ I tried politely asking Ren for directions. He just stared at me blankly, warning me to leave or else. The next thing I knew, Jiang Si's were attacking me from either sides. I managed to hold them off for a while, but they just kept on coming until Jun ordered them to stop." Hanna shortly stopped to take a sip of orange juice, all eyes were either staring at her or Ren. Hanna smirked as she told them the next part, "Jun scolded Ren, saying that he shouldn't be so inhospitable to a lost shaman. She introduced herself and him, she asked me to come inside, but after what I experienced, I kindly declined. I asked her for directions, I got them and left." There was an almost inaudible sigh of relief from Horohoro which made Hanna a tad bit irritated.

"You weren't holding them off, they were beating you towards the end," Ren said smirking at Hanna. "As I recall, Tao, I was holding them back." "Don't jest." "Or what," Hanna retorted. "Or nothing, I won't waste my time with you." "Ha, you're just scared of me," Hanna continued, she was enjoying challenging Ren. Ren began to say something when he was interrupted by Anna, everyone was afraid of Anna, as was Ren; he just would not admit it. "Children should go early to sleep so they can continue their training bright and early tomorrow," Anna said sweetly, which scared everyone even more. Everyone grumbled despite their fear of Anna, "Now!" Then everyone scurried of to their rooms, "Hanna you can sleep in my room," Anna said getting up, leading Hanna to her room. "Anna, may I borrow some clothes, so I can take a shower," Hanna asked standing awkwardly in the girl's bedroom. "Sure, you are almost the same size as me right," Anna replied walking towards her drawer. "I think so," Hanna replied, not sure about the answer. 'Alright, here you go," Anna, said throwing a towel, a black blouse, similar to the one Hanna had on, a robe, and jeans at Hanna. "Thanks I owe you one." "That makes two," Anna said, "The private bath is around the corner, to the right." "Thanks again," Hanna said walking out the room. 'I wonder how she survived those two years' Anna thought shaking her head, pleased to see Hanna survive the two years of lone training she had convinced Kino of, though Hanna did not know and quite frankly Anna wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

DragonKRZ: Thank you for reading! Things will pick up after this! Please review!


	3. Would Be Attackers

Spirit Medium

DragonKRZ: As promised here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Would be attackers…

"Why would you attack her," Horohoro practically hollered at Ren, remembering the story Hanna had just told. "That was six months ago, besides she deserved it, why would that bother you," Ren replied, eyes narrowing. "It does not, it just doesn't make sense. You didn't even know her," Horohoro scrambled to put a reason together. "Hmm," Ren said eyes moving to the window next to him. "You could have at least apologized today instead of… well doing what you did today," Horohoro continued. "Do you not know who I am? I am a Tao, Tao's never apologize," Ren said, turning to look directly at Horohoro. "Alright, but..." his words drowned out by Ren's thoughts of what had actually happened. He had not ordered the Jiang Si to attack Hanna that night; it was all his sister's doing, all his parents. They were looking for a potential bride for Ren and here a shaman girl just happened to be walking by, 'Ha! Like if I would ever agree to marry her.' Something caught Ren's eye that moment, he looked closer to the tree in the backyard. There was someone sitting there, he peered closer and saw it was Hanna, she was holding a bundle of some kind on her lap. She was looking at the stars then her head turned sideways peering into the forest beyond the fence, a scowl was suddenly on her face, she got up and walked towards the back door. Ren saw that she suddenly stopped, turned sideways towards the woods again, shot a glare of frustration and annoyance at the woods as if someone was there, after a few seconds she turned back around and quickly went through the door. Ren turned his attention back to an annoying Horohoro as Yoh walked in the room.

~~~Change of scenery~~~

'What a beautiful night' Hanna thought as she gazed up into the star filled night. 'I agree with you, Hanna' said the all too familiar voice, it almost sounded sweet, which was what scared Hanna a little. A dark scowl appeared on her face, as she looked into the forest next to her, 'Stay out of my head! ''Well what a way to greet me,'' the voice continued amusingly. 'Well if you don't like it feel free to leave…forever,' Hanna thought back as she got up from under the tree and started to walk back to the house. 'You are the one who is leaving' the voice was taunting Hanna. Hanna stopped dead in her tracks turned sideways and thought, 'Seriously, if I could mentally punch you I would do it the first chance id get. What do you want? Or are you just here to annoy me to death.' 'Well, that would be impossible, anyway I know where the patch village is and what the plans for the second round are,' the voice hinted. 'If this is your way to get me to join you; then, let me tell you, you need to work harder.' 'What? No I just wanted to help you out, _sister_, besides you will join me in the end,' the voice sweetly said. 'Ugh, goodbye and please stay out of my head,' Hanna thought back as she continued to walk towards the door, she heard low chuckling in her head and just as soon as he came he left. Hanna slipped into the house and went to take a bath. As she walked upstairs, she was worried, he had rarely made actual visits like this one, it was always telepathically, sometimes Hanna did not even bother replying, but still it was strange when he came alone.

~~~Back inside~~~

The warm water of the shower had calmed Hannah down, as she had hoped it would. She decided not to think about that anymore, as she continued down the hall towards Anna's room she passed Tami's room. As much as she wanted not to she heard what Tami was sadly telling her two obnoxious allies, "He likes her, I can tell, ever since he saw her that day." "What do you want us to do about it, we can't just make him like you,' Conchi replied sympathetically. "Oh I know that already," Tami replied a sad smile on her lips. Hanna quickly walked past, but she still heard soft mummers coming from Tami's room. Hanna knew Tami had had a crush on Yoh when they were little, but she thought it was just that, a harmless crush. Hanna heard Yoh laughing loudly in the boys' room, which made her smile. Hearing Yoh be happy always-made Hanna smile, those two had been great friends since the beginning. Hanna slipped quietly into Anna's room; Anna was sleeping already, so there was no use in staying up for long. She looked around the room, it seemed to be the second biggest room in the house with a large glass window leading up to a balcony. There was a poster of Apple Jinx on the wall, a desk facing the window with scraps of clothing material around it; on the desk there was a framed picture of Yoh and Anna, both smiling contently towards the camera. Hanna smiled, Anna never smiled often and when she did, it was a sight to see. Hanna got into her already made bed and slipped into a troubled sleep.

A couple of hours later…

Hanna bolted awake, her dream had scared her tremendously, but she did not remember what it was; she almost never did. Usually the haunting dream came back in bits throughout the day, but sometimes she would wonder. "Hanna, what's wrong," Anna walked over to Hanna. "Ugh nothing it was just this weird dream I had," Hanna, replied rubbing her temples. "Was it the same as last time," Mai appeared concerned. "I…actually I don't know I don't really remember," Hanna said as she tried to get up, "What time is it?" "Almost seven in the morning," Anna replied walking back to the desk. "Wait don't you guys have school today," Hanna said. "No, we went on 'vacations' for the rest of the school year, but we passed the finals," Anna replied bored with the subject. "Could you go wake up the others, especially Horohoro, if he sleeps through breakfast he will be complaining about it all day," Anna asked, but it came out sounding like an order, "After you do that you can come downstairs and eat breakfast." With that, Anna left the room; Hanna was just standing gaping as she realized that Anna had been serious about waking up her least favorite person, so far. Hanna sighed as she walked over to Yoh's room where Horohooro should be staying which wasn't much of a walk; his room was next to Anna's. She opened the door, hoping that all of the boys were awake. Everyone, but Horohoro was awake.

Hanna was starting to call out his name when he mumbled her's and rolled over to face her, he was still sleeping. Hanna's cheeks turned pink, from irritation. She stormed out of the room and to the bathroom where, thankfully, there was a bucket. As she filled it with cold water, she mumbled, "This should do the trick!" Hanna quickly closed the faucet; the bucket filled with freezing cold water. She quietly walked back to the room hoping that nobody would hear her and ruin her magnificent plan. She reopened the door and walked in. Horohoro was still sound asleep when Hanna walked up in front of him and dropped the water onto his face. Horohoro yelled as soon as he felt the water on hin. He sputtered awake, Kory rushed to his side worried, but as soon as he was okay and not in danger she laughed along with Hanna. Yoh came rushing up because of the commotion asking, "What's wrong," and like Kory he started laughing. Now the three of them were clutching their stomachs. "Hey, this is totally not funny," Horohoro complained, ringing his shirt to get the water out of it. "It is and you know it," Hanna said between giggles, "And maybe this will teach you!" He blushed, Hanna walked out of the room and down the stairs to get breakfast.

A few moments later Hanna saw Horohoro come in with his hair wet, Yoh followed right behind him still smiling. "What happened to you," Manta asked curious about why Hanna started to giggle and Yoh smiled. "Nothing," Horohoro replied flatly and then turned to Yoh, "Can you guys stop laughing?" "Sure," Yoh replied not wanting people to be angry, "I'm sorry." Then they both turned to Hanna, "What?" "Stop laughing and promise not to do it again," Yoh said, everyone, but the three were puzzled. "Alright, I promise to stop laughing, but I don't promise to not do it again," Hanna said triumphantly. "Good enough for me," Horohoro said instantly out of his gloomy mood. "Hey where's Tao," Hanna asked looking around the room where everybody was gathered. "Oh, he left early in the morning," Yoh said while he was serving himself a big helping of food, "He said something about a family matter." Hanna smirked as she served herself seconds. Everyone silently ate their food after that. "Hanna, would you like to go to the mall with me today," Anna asked looking at her rice as if the subject wasn't important. Everybody's jaw dropped; Anna never went shopping, let alone with somebody else. Hanna replied wearily, "Sure, Tami do you want to come?" "Okay." "It's settled then, Hurry up and eat so we can be back soon," Anna said getting up, seemingly done eating.

After breakfast the girls left to get ready, Hanna disappeared into Anna's room in order to get her sword. "Why are you taking it," Anna asked appearing at the doorway. Hanna did not want to tell her the truth that it was because of him that she was taking it, "I might take it to get it sharpened." Anna didn't seem convinced, but she didn't push the matter further. As the girls said goodbye and walked out of the door the boys were smiling ear to ear glad that they had gotten a break from Anna's constant nagging. The three girls and ghost (Mai) had just rounded up the corner where the house should not be anymore. "Come with me," Anna told them as she walked a tad bit faster and soon disappeared into the neighboring trees. Soon there was a clearing in between the trees like a driveway. "Where are we going," Hanna asked right behind Anna. "Do you guys seriously want to walk all the way over there?" "Not really," both Hanna and Tami replied. "Okay then here we are," Anna said as she found a small clearing. Tami and Hanna couldn't believe their eyes, right in the middle there was a glossy black Porsche. "Where did you get _that,_" Hanna asked open mouthed. "Kino gave it to me for my early birthday present," Anna said watching the shocked faces of her companions.

"But you're not old enough to drive." "Well who said driving had age limits?" Tami was so silent that Anna turned to her and asked, "Tami, are you all right?" "Yes, but I just got the same vision as I got yesterday. It is really no big deal," Tami said not wanting to trouble them. "Alright, c'mon let hurry so we can get there _faster_," Anna said enthusiastically. The girls eagerly climbed in, Tami in the back seat since Hanna had called shotgun. By the way Anna drove they would be at the mall in ten minutes rather than thirty. "Do you think you could drive without trying to make us into pretzels," Hanna asked holding on to her seat. "I would never do that," Anna said, "Besides it's me you're talking about." "Alright," Hanna said looking back; Tami was just as scared as she was. As soon as they got to the mall parking lot the two girls could not wait to get on to the ground, Anna just rolled her eyes as Hanna and Tami scrambled onto the ground.

"You guys are pathetic," Anna said. "Hey, we have common sense," Hanna retorted. "What's your favorite color?" Anna seemed to have something on her mind so Hanna just plainly answered, "Kings blue. Why?" "Oh nothing, I'll meet you guys in a while," Anna said as she walked away from them and into a shop. "What was that about," Hanna asked turning back to Tami. "I don't know but don't question her methods because if you do you get double the work." Tami and Hanna soon went into a clothing shop; where Hanna bout herself black skinny jeans, 2 dark blue skinny jeans, one white shirt and two black blouses. "Tami, do you still like my brother?" "What made you think that," Tami shyly answered. "Nothing I was just wondering," Hanna said holding up the V-neck blouse. "Walking into the shop where Hanna and Tami were Anna said, "You should get the blue long-sleeved shirt over there instead, winters coming up." "You're right," Hanna said turning back to the blue long-sleeved shirt, she had in her other hand. Tami looked down as Anna turned to face her, "Tami, are you getting something?" "No." "How about this, I'll buy you four things-whichever four things you want- in this store, regardless of the price," Anna said wanting to cheer the girl up, many times Anna never really bothered with other people's emotions, but this was an exception.

Tami's eyes seemed to brighten a little as she started looking, but they still had that eerie gloom in them. "What's in the bag, Kyoyama," Hanna asked, either she was using it out of respect or because she was challenging her. "Nothing; except I bought fabrics and a couple of clothes." Hanna suspected Anna had something up her sleeve; two hours later each girl walked out with one bag each; except for Anna, she had three. "Hey, Mai are you sure you don't want anything," Hanna asked politely. "It's quite alright Lady Hanna, but none of these objects seem to interest me," Mai replied smiling. "Alright," Hanna replied as soon as they reached Anna's black Porsche. Ten minutes into the ride, barely Ione fourth of the way back thanks to Anna because she was driving sanely now, Hanna noticed a sleek shiny exotic car right behind them. Instantly Mai appeared, "Lady Hanna it's them." She instantly remembered she had seen the very same car before and muttered something incomprehensible. "Anna, pull over now," Hanna ordered; she rarely used this tone of voice as she unwrapped Mai's sword from the black bag. "Anna pull the car over," Hanna. "No, you don't think I didn't notice that they were trailing us," Anna replied. "Anna, pull the car over drive back to the house and get Yoh," Hanna stated as she reached underneath her seat to put away the sword bag.

"No," Anna replied. "Hanna do you know who they are," Tami quietly asked. "Yes, that is why Anna needs to do what I told her." After a few seconds of silence Anna said, "Fine, but don't get yourself killed." The car screeched to a halt, as did the beautiful exotic car behind them, "Be careful" "Don't worry I will," Hanna said she already had her over soul on. Hey over soul was looked graceful even when it wasn't being used. It looked like a bird or fire, but one thing that you did know was to never get into a fight with Hanna, even when she still didn't her sword, because she would always find a way to come out on top…well most of the time. As Anna's car drove away the exotic car stayed there as if waiting for something. "I know it's you Luchist, Peyote, and Bill," Hanna spoke in a clear calm voice. "You are correct," Peyote replied in Spanish as he got out of the sleek car. "He sent us to check up on your power level and if we had time to go and fight Lord Yoh," Luchist replied getting out of the driver's seat. Big guy bill got out from the back seat and looked as menacingly as always. 'Well that's where your plan failed because you are not getting past me." "Is that so," Luchist asked. Suddenly His arch angel was hurtling towards Hanna; it would have made contact if Hanna hadn't moved at the last minute. "You have gotten stronger," Hanna remarked," But not strong enough."

"Anna, are you sure she's going to be fine," Tami asked as they neared the house, it had been five minutes since they had left Hanna. "She better be, because after this she is joining my training regimen," Anna spoke between her teeth in a way that made Tami think that Hanna was in serious trouble

* * *

DragonKRZ: Thank you for reading! I wonder what will happen to Hanna? Well this is the end of this chapter, Please review!


	4. Win or Lose?

SPIRIT MEDIUM

DragonKRZ: Hey, here's chapter four! Thanks for reading, and please review after you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SK characters, though I wish I could.

* * *

SPIRIT MEDIUM-Win or Lose?

The screeching of tires resounded outside of the Asakura house. Yoh, Horohoro, and Manta came out, mouth as wide as it could get. "Wow, what a sweet ride," Horohoro exclaimed admiring the car. "Anna is that yours," Yoh asked as if he couldn't believe it. "No I stole it, what do you think," Anna said as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "What's wrong," Yoh asked. "Get in; I'll fill you in on the way back." When Anna finished she had seemed to calm down, it seemed that Yoh's presence had made the anxiety she felt about finding Hanna lessen. As Anna finished explaining a million of questions popped up. "So Hanna stayed behind to do what exactly," Horohoro asked. "To stop someone from going any farther," Tami replied.

"Is that all you've got," Hanna replied, her breathing was starting to increase, but because she knew the guys could come any second she couldn't use all of her power. "You didn't seem this week the last time we fought," Peyote replied as he sent a group of his mariachi cadavers to attack Hanna. Hanna sidestepped them and used her sword to break the cadavers apart, "Well the last time we fought I wasn't fighting all of you at once," Hanna spat back at them. "Now that isn't a tone you should talk to an adult with, Lady Hanna," Luchist scolded her. He sent Lucifer after her again, this time Lucifer got a direct shot at Hanna. She went flying backwards and hit a tree before she hit the ground.

"I don't think you're my father, Luchist" Hanna replied as she started to spar with Lucifer. Big Guy Bill sent his quarterbacks charging at Hanna, but before the even reached her, they disappeared. "Now you are neutralizing out manna," Bill said, the way he said it was as if Hanna couldn't take them on. "Okay that's it," Hanna said as she used Halo Blade, her version, to throw Lucifer away. This time she used more power than she intended. So Lucifer was thrown in the direction of Peyote, but Peyote moved out of the way in time in order to not get squashed. "That was so close," Hanna said with a smile creeping up her lips.

Before they even saw what was happening Hanna used Invisible Sword to attack all three in one swift blow, she didn't attack only their over souls to the point of extinguishing them, but she also attacked them. As they were getting up there was the sound of tires screeching, and all four people turned to the black Porsche. "He will be glad with your progress, Lady Hanna," Luchist said as they disappeared into the woods. Yoh and Horohoro got out with their over souls ready for action, Hanna just rolled her eyes and tiredly said, "A little bit late don't you think, Yoh." "Ha-ha, yeah," Yoh said as he extinguished his over soul and went to help Hanna into the car. "Since you have someone after you, you will be joining Yoh in his training," Anna turned around to look at Hanna; there was an evil glint in her eyes. "But Anna-""No buts you have to stay in shape," Anna said as she turned on the car and drove away.

"Who were those people," Yoh asked what they were all wondering; he hadn't gotten a good look at them, he only saw their silhouettes as they disappeared into the forest. "Huh. Some guys I ran into before," Hanna left it at that before she closed her eyes and went to sleep." "Hey, do not sleep here, you only have ten minutes till we get back home," Anna said as she opened a water bottle with one hand and poured it on Hanna. "Alright, alright I won't sleep," Hanna said as she straightened in her seat and tried to stay awake. When they reached the house, Bason and Pirika were impatiently waiting. Tami helped Hanna get out of the car since she seemed to be limping as the rest of the group got out.

Somehow, they managed to all fit into that car. "What's up, Pirika. Bason," Yoh greeted the two. "Bason has some news," Pirika replied looking worried. All eyes turned to the warlord; he looked so frantic that Hanna felt for him. "Its master Ren," Bason hurriedly said, "He needs help." As soon as the words left his mouth Hanna's head instantly shone interest. Bason told them that Yuan Tao was holding Ren in their dungeon because Ren had challenged him. "He really need s your help," Bason explained. "Okay, I'm up for it," Hanna instantly agreed before anyone could say anything. "You and anybody else will not be going," Anna spoke with a voice so firm that everyone had to turn to her. Seconds later Yoh said, "But Anna!" "No buts," Anna said getting frustrated, "I will not let any of you get killed because some kid had to the impulse to take over his father's position." "Master Ren wasn't trying to do that, he wanted to break the cycle of hatred his family has."

Hanna felt that she had directly looked at her when she said that no one should get killed. Then the raucous started everyone, but Anna, was dead set at helping Ren get out. "I said no and anyone who disobeys will have to a million pushups, not to mention sit ups, every single day until the day I die!" And Anna left; leaving the ultimatum clear in everyone's head. Pirika left, quickly forgetting the incident because if she argued any further she knew Anna would keep her threat. "Well, since we are obviously not going anywhere," Hanna said, as she continued to fake her limp as she walked to the door, "I will go take a bath." "Unfortunately, she's right," Yoh said as he followed his sister inside, "C'mon lets go in."

Hanna was drying her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror, 'Thanks Mai, for protecting me today.' "You don't have to thank me; I was only doing my duty." "Nope, I still have to thank you, so thank you." "Well you are welcome," Mai said smiling at Hanna before she disappeared to the living room. Hanna looked at herself again, nothing was wrong with her a few minor cuts on her arms and one on her face, but she had had worse so this was nothing. She was wearing black jeans and a black sweater over a white blouse. She passed Anna's room where the sign was up so she decided not to push her luck and walked into Tami's room. "What cha' doing?" "Nothing, just tiding up," Tami replied, "Your limp is gone." "Huh, oh yeah; mind over matter I guess," Hanna averted her eyes away from Tami to look around, but mostly because she thought Tami would see through her lie.

"Who were those people, really," Tami asked because she knew that Hanna was lying. Hanna picked up a small porcelain statue that was on top of the table as she decided how much information she would tell her. "They were some guys that I 'met' before," Hanna said putting the statue down, turning to look at Tami, she continued, "They're part of a larger group that want to join all the strongest shamans so their leader can win."

Tami seemed perplexed; she didn't understand why people would work for others with their own lives just to have the person get the glory and not them. "You'll understand when the time comes," Hanna said, feeling that she already said more than she was supposed to, "Good night Tami." "Good night, Hanna," Tami replied in a faint voice. Hanna let out a sigh of relief that Tami didn't ask any more questions, "How can you fool anybody with that?" Hanna froze in her tracks as she turned to look at Anna, "W-what are you talking about? I didn't say anything." "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I have my ways of finding out," Anna said as she looked at Hanna in the eyes.

Hanna had gotten the chills by what Anna had said because now she had to do training. "Go say goodnight to Yoh because tomorrow you are going to wake up bright and early to start your training," Anna continued as she walked away. Hanna groaned she could already feel every muscle aching as she thought of Anna's training. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Mai appeared before Hanna smiling at her. "I guess you're right, Mai," Hanna said turning towards the staircase. They talked for a while until they reached the living room where the guys had been talking in hushed voices. "Planning Ren's rescue mission are we not?" Hanna said looking in mock disbelief that they had not included her. Off into the sidelines Amidamaru and Kory were trying to calm Bason down.

"Master Ren really does need to be saved," Bason said defensively. Mai floated next to Amidamaru, who was trying to calm Bason down. "I'm all up for saving Ren which means I'm on your side," Hanna said holding up her hands up as if someone was pointing a gun at her. Bason seemed to calm down a bit as he saw that what Hanna was saying was true. "So what's the plan," Hanna asked Yoh when she took a seat next to Horohoro. Horohoro seemed to lean closer and closer to Hanna as Yoh explained, but much to Hanna's dismay Yoh didn't even notice. All of a sudden in a swift movement, Hanna got up and punched Horohoro in the stomach making him gasp for air. "Serves you right," Hanna told the Ainu as she stepped over him and went to go sit next to her brother.

"I should just give up now," Horohoro said under his breath as he preferred not getting up; staying in his pain and misery on the floor. "Humph," Hanna said as she glared at the boy on the ground. "…so when night fall comes we sneak out before Anna wakes up," Yoh concluded cheerfully. "But shouldn't you rest, Hanna," Mort y asked his face showing true concern for his friend's sister. "What no I'm fine and as a good friend told me 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Hanna said smiling innocently, "Besides I still need to defeat the Jiang Si once and for all."

"You really should rest," This time it was Yoh talking, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister. "I'll be fine besides we'll have Bason as a guide," Hanna said pointing at the now calm warrior. As day turned to night, slowly the sounds of the day got fainter and fainter until all you could hear was the rustling of the wind and dead silence.

* * *

DragonKRZ: CLIFFHANGER! Ha-ha well thanks for reading hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review, thanks!


	5. Some of Hanna's Attacks

DragonKRZ: I haven't posted what **some** of Hanna's attacks are so here you go!

* * *

HANNA'S ATTACKS:

ARIAL ATTACK- LIKE THE SKY TO GROUND POWER DIVE BUT USING THE SWORD AND NO HORSE OR BIG OVERSOUL

SWORD ASSAULT- LIKE RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT BUT WITH MORE THAN ONE SWORD AND GREATER PRESICION

RAPID SWORD ASSAULT- SAME AS ABOVE BUT FASTER

INVISIBLE SWORD- YOU CANT SEE THE ATTACK YOU ONLY FEEL IT WHEN YOU ARE ON YOUR BACK

HALO BLADE 2.0- LIKE YOH'S BUT THE CREATOR CAN CONTROLL THE PATH OF THE ATTACK WITH THEIR HANDS/WEAPONS

LAST PAIN-YOU CAN'T SEE THE ATTACK OR ATTACKER YOU JUST FEEL THE PAIN, LIKE INVISIBLE SWORD ATTACK BUT CONTINUOS HITS UNTIL THE OTHER PERSON IS INCAPASITATED OR UNTIL THE ATTACKER DECIDES TO STOP

KO-ONI STRIKE-SUMMONING THE SHIKIGAMI LIKE ONE OR THREE AT A TIME TO DO YOUR BIDDING

SHIKI ONMYŌ JUTSU HYAKU-AN ARMY OF SHIKIGAMI READY TO FIGHT WHEN ORDERED.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hehe I should have posted this sooner *sweat dropped* Any new Ideas or questions please PM or write them in the review. Though I won't get back to you until the 16 of July (Read explanation in next chapter).

Thank you for reading!^_^


	6. The Boz Brothers, Attack!

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey, DragonKRZ, here! *Bowing on the ground for forgiveness* I am sorry and I apologize from the bottom of my heart, heck I apologize from the bottom of my soul. The reason why I'm writing this time is that the story will be updated on July 16 (the day the next chapter will be up) because I will be out of the country for family reasons. As to why I haven't updated sooner is because my brain has been fried because of the finals two weeks ago and a bunch of hw assignments due at the same time. I couldn't find time to write the complete chapter but here's the next chapter….

* * *

The Boz Brothers, Attack!

Yoh fell to the floor as he woke up with a groan as he rubbed his arm. Hanna on the other hand had slowly fallen onto Yoh's side of the couch, so she was still peacefully sleeping. "Hanna wake up its time to go," Yoh said as he gently woke up Hanna, "Help me wake up the others." "Al right," Hanna said, she sleepily walked over to where Horohoro was still on the floor. Hanna thought of scaring Horohoro awake, but seeing that he was clutching his stomach she decided to just shake him awake.

"Ten more minutes," Horohoro said as he turned over. "Horohoro either you get up or we'll leave you behind with Anna." That woke Horohoro up instantly. He tried standing, but he fell back down which earned him a glare from Hanna because they had to get out of the house without waking up Anna or Tami. Yoh already had a red back pack on and he was holding both swords; Manta was at his side. As soon as they got out they made a run for the Funbari Cemetery which was a short cut to the train station. Once they reached it they felt safe enough to walk the rest of the way, ironically.

After a few questions here and there, "What are the strings for," Amidamaru asked Mai about her sword. Hanna saw that Mai blushed when she answered, "Well, since you and Mosuke died that night I thought it was only fair to remember you two by. As the ruler saw it I was drafted to Izumo where six hundred years later I met Lady Hanna." Hanna had only known that it was for her friends, but she didn't know it was for Amidamaru and Mosuke. "You could have gone into heaven if you had wanted," Hanna said this time she was serious.

"I could have, but I had this feeling that I would do more good here then on the other side." "Speaking of doing well, who brought the map," Manta asked. "No! I forgot it," Yoh said face palming, "I guess we'll have to go back and face Anna." Before anyone could say anything else someone said, "You will not be going anywhere!" In an instant two men that had robes on appeared before them, the one with the light brown hair was holding a microphone and the other who had longer and darker brown hair was holding a guitar. "Who are you," Yoh asked as Hanna rolled her eyes that the people.

"We are the Bõz brothers and we have been sent to defeat all of you!" Instantly Mai was at Hanna's side. "And how do you expect to do that," this time Hanna was the one who spoke; her voice sounded detached and serious. "With our song," One of the men said, "And we debut this one to you, Lady Hanna." Hanna stiffened, so her assumption was correct.

* * *

Its soo short sorry . As stated before the next chapter will be up on July 16, no matter what happens I will finish this story so no matter how long it takes the story will be finished.

~~~~Thanks for reading and please review!~~~


End file.
